Criss Cross Mayhem/Transcript
This is the transcript of Criss Cross Mayhem in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins as the sun comes up and another beautiful morning is about to begin. When all of a sudden, at Pop's house, a large transmitter tower begins rattling. The tower sparks and stops shaking. Then it powers up and an energy field begins to radiate out from the transmitter. The waves spread in all directions and pass over the city. As the waves pass through each building, a rumbling sound is heard inside. The waves continue the spread from one area to the other until it finally stops) Clemont: (offscreen; gasps) Oh no! What have I done?! (The scene changes to everyone sleeping in their beds) Clemont: (offscreen) Guys! Everyone, wake up! (They all moan as they continue to sleep) Clemont: (offscreen) Bonnie! (Bonnie moans) Wake up, Bonnie! (Bonnie wakes up but appears to have switched bodies with Ron Stoppable) Bonnie/Ron: Clemont, it's Saturday! Can't a girl get some sleep? (Bonnie goes back to sleep. But then she wakes up and, much to her shocking surprise, finds that her brother switched bodies with Kim Possible. Bonnie stutters in shock) Clemont/Kim: Now, don't panic, Bonnie. (Bonnie grabs a mirror and sees that's she switched bodies with Ron. Bonnie shrieks and breathes heavily. She looks at her fingers and then for a few moments, she breaks down) Serena: (offscreen) Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep! (Bonnie stops crying and sees Serena, who appears to have switched bodies with Mordecai) Bonnie/Ron: Serena? Serena/Mordecai: Ron, what are you doing in Bonnie's bed? (Bonnie giggles) Serena/Mordecai: Wait. What's going on? (Bonnie continues to laugh) Serena/Mordecai: What's so funny? Bonnie/Ron: Nice Halloween costume, Serena. (holds up a mirror) (Serena gasps and screams) Serena/Mordecai: What happened?! I... I... I have feathers! I look like a bird! Bonnie/Ron: You're no bird. You're just inside Mordecai's bird like body. Clemont/Kim: That's right, Bonnie. Serena/Mordecai: Wait. If you're in Kim's body, and you're in Ron's body, and I'm in Mordecai's body, then who is... (They hear Ash moan in his sleep. Serena uncovers the sheet and sees Rigby's tail. Bonnie and Serena scream) Clemont/Kim: Girls, girls, please! It's only Ash! (Clemont uncovers the rest of the sheets to reveal Ash, who appears to have switched bodies with Rigby) Clemont/Kim: In Rigby's body. Serena/Mordecai & Bonnie/Ron: Oh. Serena/Mordecai: Eww. Maybe Rigby should consider brushing his fur once in a while. It looks greasy. Bonnie/Ron: Tell me about it. (Ash wakes up and stretches) Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Good morning, guys. (Ash sleepily walks to the bathroom and goes to brush his teeth. In doing so, he began to notice that his arm is all brown) Ash Ketchum/Rigby: That's funny. I don't recall having brown skin. (sees Rigby's tail) And I don't recall having a tail either. Hmm, oh well. I'm probably just seeing things again. (Goes back to brushing his teeth. Then in a few seconds, he spits out his mouthful of toothpaste in surprise) Ash Ketchum/Rigby: I have a tail?! (he strokes his arm) Fur! Wait a minute. Fur, tail, (touches his face) a snout? (Ash grabs a mirror and looks in it, giving him a shocking surprise that he switched bodies with Rigby. Ash gasps and screams) Ash Ketchum/Rigby: What's going on?! What happened to me?! And what happened to you? Serena/Mordecai: We don't know! Bonnie/Ron: Clemont, what is going on here? Clemont/Kim: It must've been the invention I created. It switched our bodies. Everyone: WHAT?!?!?! Bonnie/Ron: You created an invention that can switch our bodies?! Clemont/Kim: It was an accident! Serena/Mordecai: Why would you do that?! Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Girls, girls! Calm down! Just give him a minute and he'll explain everything to us. Go on, Clemont. Tell us what happened. Clemont/Kim: Thank you. (sighs) Early this morning, I've been working on a way to turn apples into oranges by using a new passive nucleic electron alchemy I've devised. Though my early tests failed to retain cohesion and suffered bipolar reversion I found that I could saturate the nucleo-peptides with theta emissions and stabilize the dormant synaptic cell structure in its formative phase. And it worked! Everyone: Yay! Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Alright! Clemont/Kim: Well, not as I had in mind. Bonnie/Ron: Huh? Clemont/Kim: Look. (Clemont slices the apple and orange in half. The apple's interior is that of an orange, and vice versa) Everyone: Oh. Serena/Mordecai: They switched places. Clemont/Kim: Yes. However, I realized that all I needed to achieve total conversion was a much larger dose of theta waves. So I just recoupled the Heisenberg compensators to the radio-frequency array to tap the naturally emitting theta waves that occur naturally during REM sleep harnessing the neuroelectric power of every citizen in town! Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Wow! Serena/Mordecai: Whoa! Clemont/Kim: But unfortunately, I overloaded the power matrix causing a negative feedback pulse to discharge back through the frequency array and across town. Thus, not unlike the apple and orange our exomolecular constructs were inadvertently interchanged. And that's exactly how our bodies got switched! Serena/Mordecai: I see. Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Look, Clemont. I know your invention went haywire, but I know you can fix it because you're an inventor. So, just go ahead and change us back to normal. Ok? Clemont/Kim: (sighs) I would love to do that, Ash. But the problem is I don't know how to fix this. Bonnie/Ron: But there has to be a way! Clemont/Kim: The only person who is more intelligent to fix a problem like this is Donatello. We need to get in touch with him along with his brothers so he can help us resolve this crisis. Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Good idea. Serena/Mordecai: But first, we have to tell the others about what happened. Where's Tino and Sunset Shimmer? (Then they go to Tino and Sunset Shimmer) Clemont/Kim: Tino! Sunset! Wake up! Sunset Shimmer: (offscreen, yawns) What's going on guys? Bonnie/Ron: Tino and Sunset Shimmer's bodies got switched too! Tino Tonitini: (offscreen) Wha? What are you talking about? Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Take a look at yourselves. (They looked into the mirror and Sunset Shimmer in Tino's body and Tino in Sunset Shimmer's body. And then they screamed) Tino/Sunset Shimmer: What happened to me and Sunset Shimmer!? Clemont/Kim: It's a long story but I'll explain later. (The phone rings. Bonnie goes to answer the phone) Bonnie/Ron: Hello? (tries to answer the phone again) Hello? Clemont, Ron's hand won't answer the phone! Tino/Sunset Shimmer: Then just put it on the television screen! Bonnie/Ron: Ok! (Bonnie pushes the button on the phone and Pops, who have switched bodies with Mairin, appears on the screen) Pops/Mairin: Help! We have a really bad situation down here! Clemont/Kim: We know, Pops! We swapped bodies! Pops/Mairin: No, no, no! I've got a run in my stocking! (Alain, who appears to have switched bodies with Benson, pulls the camera towards him and Mairin, who appeared to have switched bodies with Pops) Alain/Benson: Ugh! You're so pathetic! I think what Pops is trying to say is that it's not just us who switched bodies! Everyone in town did! It's madness! And someone's taking advantage of the confusion and robbed the Pokémon Center! Pops/Mairin: They have? Alain/Benson: (sighs) Yes, Pops. Pops/Mairin: Oh dear! That's awful! Tino/Sunset Shimmer: Do you have any idea who did it? Mairin/Pops: We don't know! Everyone's switched! Nobody can figure out who is who! Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Don't worry. We'll take care of it. But Clemont, bring Don and his brothers down here and start working on a way to change us back. We can't stay like this forever! Clemont/Kim: Agreed. I'll call him right away. Alain, Mairin, Pops, I'll also need your help too. Sunset Shimmer/Tino: You better hurry. And you better start talking! Why has everyone in the city switched bodies? Start talking or else I'll- Carver Descartes: (off-screen) Guys! (Now appears Carver, who have already switched bodies with Tish, who also switched bodies with Carver, and Lor who have switched bodies with Raph, who also switched bodies with Lor) Carver/Tish: Would somebody please explain what on earth is going on here?!! Lor/Raph: Yeah, I'm switched with Raph. I hope the rest are okay. Tino/Sunset Shimmer: Carver? Are you in- Carver/Tish: Tish's body? Yes. Look pretty in thos body? No. I'm can't be stuck in Tish's ugly body forever! Tai Kamiya: (off-screen) Look at me! (The heroes turns to see The Mixels, The DigiDestined and their Digmon also switched bodies too) Clemont/Kim: Oh, no! You too?! Ash Ketchum/Rigby: You guys switched bodies! Agumon/Tai: Yes! I'm in Tai's body! Kari/Gatomon: I'm in Gatomon's body! This is bad! Gatomon/Kari: Really bad, I'm taller than you. Mimi/Palmon: I can't believe I'm in Palmon's body! I really want me back as a beautiful young girl! Palmon/Mimi: Relax, Mimi. Biyomon/Sora: What do we do?! I can't fly since I'm in Sora's body! Sora/Biyomon: I'm stuck on Biyomon's body too! Guilmon/Meltus: Me too, I'm in Meltus' Body! Agumon/Tai: Clemont, what is going on here? What happened to us? Clemont/Kim: I'll explain everything later guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to make a phone call to the Ninja Turtles. (Clemont leaves) Ash Ketchum/Rigby: Uh, guys. I think we'd better clean up and change before we head out. Bonnie/Ron: Yeah, good idea. (Now with the Turtles, Michelangelo is switched bodies with April. Leonardo is switched bodies with Casey Jones, Donatello is switched bodies with Karai, April is switched bodies with Michelangelo, Casey Jones is switched bodies with Leonardo, and Karai is switched bodies with Donatello. Donatello is on the phone speaking to Clemont) Donatello/Karai: So you're telling us that the invention you've been working on went haywire and caused everyone to switch bodies? Clemont/Kim: Yes, Donatello. I'm struggling to find a way to fix it, but I don't know how. Donatello/Karai: I see. I guess your invention must've had a mind of its own. Clemont/Kim: Yeah, I think so. Can you and your brothers come down and help me resolve this crisis? Donatello/Karai: Well, alright. I'll see what I can do. Just stay out of trouble when we get there. Ok? Clemont/Kim: Ok. Thanks so much, Don. I really appreciate it. Donatello/Karai: Ah, don't mention it. I'll see you in a bit. Clemont/Kim: Yeah, see ya. (Clemont hangs up the phone) Clemont/Kim: I hope they get here in one piece. Who knows what body the Shredder switched places with. (With the other gang) Michelango/April: Oh yeah, I've got a girls butt. Time to shake it. (Shaking the butt) Shakey, shakey, shakey. Shakey, shakey, shakey. Shakey, shakey, shakey. (Leonardo punches Michelango) Leonardo/Casey Jones: Mikey! Stop fooling around with other people's bodies. Casey Jones/Leonardo: Aw man. You made my body hit April's body. Donatello/Karai: That's not good to girls. Rex Owen/Iago: This is really awful! Max Taylor/Squire Flicker: Yeah, I'm a Dragon! - - Queen Chrysalis/King Nixel: '''Are you kidding me, I'm a King?! '''King Nixel/Queen Chrysalis: Whoa, whoa, Calm down! - - - - - - - (Clemont begins to pull the lever time after time in quick succession, with various combinations of people and animals appearing. The tempo increases until the changes are almost too fast to follow. After a while, they revert back to their original states.) Clemont: Mmm... No. Pops, Donatello, Alain and Mairin: No, wait! (frantically) That's right, that's right, that's right! Don't switch it! That's right! (Clemont laughs nervously.) - Everyone: Hey! Ash Ketchum: We're back to normal! Tino Tonitini: We got our bodies back! Bonnie: Yippee yay! Donatello: I'm back to my body! At last! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles